Scarred Childhood
by TheExaltedAngel
Summary: Ryvern an ordinary child until he and his brother join a certain land expansionist group. Now he has to live with the scars he gained and move on to save Hoenn.
1. Prologue

**Ok second Pokemon story, the first one kinda rushed and requires a bit more planning, this one though is based on my game of Omega Ruby, just more adult and stuff. Hope you enjoy if anyone has any pairing suggestions then please let me know except for May, as she is with my OC.**

**(May Birch POV)**

It was another peaceful day in the small town called Littleroot which was surprising as it was merely a few houses in the entire 'Town' The only reason why it got so much attention was because it was located near forests and nature which is what the main professor for the region wanted.

For me, it was just another regular day, except for one thing, my neighbour had moved which meant the next door house was vacant, getting a new occupant who was returning to the region after moving away.

I was slightly nervous at what they would be like as only people who my father accepted were allowed to live in Littleroot, mostly to protect the wildly untouched land and protect the Pokemon living in them.

Looking around the little town I sighed, I would be lying if I said that I was looking forward to meeting them. Not many people knew the people that were moving in and I knew even less.

A few minutes had soon passed as the sun was rising in the sky, when the sound of a truck rolling up the little road into the town alerted her that the new people had arrived.

Standing I walked over the side of the road to watch as they got ready to move in. The truck then stopped as a woman with blonde hair got out, walking over to the back of the truck opening it, as soon after a figure hopped out.

The figure was dressed in all black, black pants and a black hoodie concealing his face from heavy scrutiny, when he turned around however what shocked her was that he had a gas mask on **(AN if anyone wants a better idea lookup Mute R6S) **With red lights piercing through the shadow the hood created of their face.

When taking this into account that he was nearly two metres tall it was quite the terrifying image if she had to say so, intimidating her slightly. Taking a breath as I saw him look around, when his gaze fell on me. Deciding to appear friendly I waved only for him to look around him. Seeing the woman and the Machoke helping with the boxes.

He then turned away, making her feel slightly angry and sad that he just ignored, continuing to watch I saw them enter the house and not reappear.

Continuing on to my father's lab to see him and also to let him know that the new neighbours had arrived. Knocking on the door it took a while before the face of professor Birch appeared.

"Hello... Oh May how are you?" He asked opening the door further for me to enter.

"Good... The new neighbours are here." I said in a slightly sad tone.

"Oh good, why do you seem sad?" He asked now worried.

"Well, there was a woman with blonde hair and then a figure in all black, when I waved to him he just looked around before walking into the house." I said.

"Oh, I guess I should've mentioned that then." He said making me look up at him, wondering what he meant.

"You see, when he was little he... Had an... Accident, since then he has worn what you saw him in." He started, struggling slightly to find an appropriate word.

"After that not many people wanted to be associated with him, so when you waved in his direction he thought that you were waving to someone else." He said in a soft tone.

"In fact tonight we invited them over to dinner with us." He said smiling, only to frown at the look I gave him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Because he is probably some kind of monster or something!" I yelled slightly.

"That's the problem..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked now confused.

"You called him a monster, yet how long have you known him, seen him, talked to him and you are already calling him something he isn't just by ignoring you and wearing suspicious looking clothing." He said making my eyes widen.

"I... See..." I said sighing, lowering my head.

"Look why don't you try talking to him, while you go invite them over tonight." He suggested.

"Okay." said leaving, heading towards the neighbours house.

Taking a few minutes to get there got me to think what I would say, when I found myself in front of the door. Hesitantly reaching up to the door bell.

A few seconds passed before.

"Hello?" A woman's voice calls out as the doors open to reveal the woman she saw this morning.

"Hello I'm May Birch and your next door neighbour." I introduced myself.

"Oh hello, would you like to come in then?" She asked opening the door wider.

"Thanks, Miss..." I hinted, getting a small laugh.

"Oh silly me, My name is Jane." She said as she allowed May to step further into the house.

"And your son, was it?" I asked curiously as she looked around the house, boxes still here and there.

"Oh yes, His name is Ryvern." Jane said with a small laugh, before fading into a sad look.

"So why did you come here?" She asked putting a smile back on her face.

"Oh I was asking on behalf of my father if you would like to come to dinner tonight with us." I asked.

"Oh sure when should we be there." Jane asked as she looked at the time.

"Would five be fine?" I asked.

"Sure, would you like to talk to Ryvern, he's just upstairs." She asked with a careful expression.

"...Sure." I said nervously.

"First door on the right, and also before you go." She asked making me turn around.

"Give him a chance." She said sadly before going to to work organising the things from the boxes around the room.

Hearing this I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that she had to say that to me. With a little bit of fear in me, I soon found the first door on the right.

As I got closer I started to hear music playing.

**(Song Monster by Imagine Dragons)**

**Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)**

**If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me**

**I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.**

After listening for awhile she knocked softly on the door.

After a few seconds it opened revealing the man I had seen earlier.

"Hello, A-are you Ryvern." I stuttered slightly, making the figure before her tilt his head.

"Yes." Came a distorted voice scaring me more than I would admit.

"I just wanted to see my new neighbours." I said gaining a little more confidence.

"Ok, would you like to talk then?" He asked opening the door wider.

"Sure." I said stepping forward as he opened it further.

As soon as I did I noticed a very obvious thing, the whole room was painted entirely black, with picture of knives, skulls, duskull's, Houndooms' and runic symbols.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked still creeping her out with his voice.

"I was..." I never got to finish as a Duskull phased into existence in front of me making me scream.

"Oh this is what you could call my starter, Reaper." He said as the Duskull floated over to his hand to receive a rub on the head.

"We've been together for years, my partner through thick and thin." He continued as the Duskull made happy little noises.

"In fact I've thought of taking the League challenge, gain some more friends along the way, what about you?" He asked me slightly surprising.

"I haven't thought about it, I just want to help my father with his research mostly." I replied.

"I see, well good luck with that, so what did you come here for?" He asked me reminding me that I got interrupted by his Duskull.

"Oh right I came to invite you and your mother over for dinner with us." I said as he sighed slightly.

"I see, I spose mum said yes then... Of course she would." I heard him mutter at the end making me frown slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh... I just aren't that social, I would be completely content staying inside this room for the rest of my life." He revealed making me both surprised and slightly sad.

"Don't you have any reason to come out of your room?" I asked hoping there would be.

"Well my brother... I haven't seen him for a while though." He said after thinking a little.

"So... do you still want to come to dinner then?" I asked after we sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"I spose, I won't eat though or show my face... Maybe if we become better friends or something I will, but not until then, it's uncomfortable for me to do so." He agreed having some stipulations still though.

"Okay, I'll let my parents know then, see you Ryvern." I said leaving the room, after I did the song he was playing earlier start again.

Leaving the house after saying goodbye to his mother.

While he was sort of scary, he also seemed lonely, I hoped I could help him with that, at least after I judged him so quickly.

**So I hope that this prologue wasn't horrible, I've had most of this chapter written for almost a year before I finally finished it.**

**I hope you enjoy it, please review and suggest things to happen in it.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	2. Ch 1 Dinner

**So this is the first real chapter of this story, hopefully the last one wasn't too bad. **

**Yeah I can't think of anything else to write here so let's just get on with the story...**

**Okay actually I do, if people just have unnecessary criticisms I will just ignore it, it is not worth my time bothering about it.**

**Now onwards with the story.**

* * *

**(May POV)**

It was nearing five, the time when Ryvern and his mum were supposed to arrive for dinner. While I still didn't really like him, I could still at least tolerate Ryvern, though it would be weird having him at the table with us and not eating.

I could understand why he wouldn't want to show his face if he had an accident when he was a child, if he had any scaring he would most likely be judged and bullied for it. Though if anyone bullied him they would probably be sorry judging by his appearance and demeanour.

Soon the doorbell rang, interrupting my musings as mum went to go answer it.

Both Ryvern and his mother walked through the door, Ryvern however looking less intimidating with a different set of clothes, minus the hood and the mask though still coloured black.

"Ah good to finally meet you, after so long being away it must feel like a new region to move to hmm?" Dad, ever a people person.

"That it was for me, the younger generation on the other hand handle it just fine." His mother answered with a chuckle.

"I don't see the difference, besides I have visited here before, I just haven't moved here since then." Ryvern inputted surprising both mum and dad with his voice.

"Ah right, anyway how are you recovering from your 'accident' Ryvern." He asked, while though changing the subject it was to a slightly darker one.

"The pain might as well be non-existent, almost as if it never happened." He replied before his phone rang, a creepy tune that sent shivers down even his mother's back.

"Hello..." He answered it seeing who it was.

Putting his hand up to the microphone he turned to us. "Sorry urgent business, I have to take this." And with that he went outside again.

This left me and my parents slightly confused as to what he meant, turning to his mother for answers.

"What was that about?" Dad asked her.

"You know... I never really asked, whenever I did he just changed the subject to something more urgent, almost as if he saves them up to use when I do ask. Don't bother trying to ask him yourself then he probably won't even acknowledge you at all." She replied, the answer was some what worrying but what could we do about it.

Moving to the dining table we prepared for dinner mum cooking and dad helping where ever he could. It was just as well that he was a marvellous Pokemon professor, because he was a horrible cook.

Not even five minutes later Ryvern returned with a feeling on annoyance about him.

Joining us at the dinner table I decided to ask. "Problems?" Not really expecting a reply given what his mother had just said.

"No, just some people being idiots, doing idiotic stuff." He replied, while still vague it was still a reply.

Dad soon gave up the cooking venture and joined us at the table. "So Ryvern, what do you want to do now that you have returned home?"

"I'm thinking of doing the league challenge, go on my own pokemon journey." He replied obviously surprising dad as his eyes widened.

"Okay, but I thought you said that it was the delusioned and foolish trainers that did that?" He said surprising me a little, that was quite a strong opinion to have.

"I know, but that's only for those who are doing it for fame or for the adventure, I want to do it to see the skill that Hoenn has." He replied slightly surprising me again, though he was slightly right that most people who took the league challenge did it either for the fame or the adventure.

"I see, then will you be requiring a pokemon then?" Dad asked moving on from the previous subject in a way.

"No, I already have my licence and my starter, a Reaper." He answered as mum brought out the food, looking delicious as always.

Seeing that he had yet to help himself to some of the food she brought out she questioned him. "The food not to your liking Ryvern?" She asked a little sadly.

"No it looks quite delicious, I just don't eat with strangers, I had something before I came here, I'm here for the social aspect of having dinner, not the actual culinary art that is presented." He answered, the way he said it just plain out confusing me.

"I s-s-see then." Mum acknowledged nervously.

Deciding to take a big leap I asked something that had started bothering me as to what it was.

"Ryvern, what is this 'accident' that happened to you?" By this time all the adults having tucked into their meals.

"What accident?" He asked deflecting the question.

"The one that makes you choose to wear that mask of yours." I cleared up.

"I see... Why do you want to know?" He asked as now everyone had stopped eating, interested in what his reply would be.

"Because I want to get to know you better, unless you have something else that you can tell us about." I suggested as he sighed.

"I spose I could tell you a little." He took a breath before continuing.

"I had an accident with a fire type pokemon, I don't remember what it was exactly, the pain making my memory a bit fuzzy of it." He began getting a shocked look from mum, dad more having a sad expression on his face.

"This pokemon left me with severe burns and scarring covering most of my body." He said removing one of his gloves, revealing the scarred and burnt flesh underneath.

The sight of this made both me and mum gasp in shock. If it was like that all over his body it was quite shocking, the fact that he had basically moved on from it even more so.

"How are you still able to do anything it that is what covers most of your body?" I choked out.

"I just got stronger, it's the same for everyone else that has similar problems. They either get stronger or break." He answered almost uncaringly while shrugging.

"But, but, but..." I started as he just stared at me.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked the parents having went back to eating dinner.

"I... I'm thinking of travelling the region, possibly taking the league challenge, mainly just helping dad with filling up the pokedex." I answered going back to eating as well.

"I see, well the world is much worse than it's given credit for, if you want you can travel with me." He offered surprising me a little, and what did he mean by the world was worse that it was given credit for.

This offer also surprised everyone else including his mother.

"What do you mean this world is worse than it's given credit for?" Dad asked voicing my previous thoughts.

"You know of Team Aqua?" He asked getting a nod, nearly everyone knew of them.

"Well, they have been starting to get more extreme with getting what they want, along with Team Magma and The Exiled, the routes between towns have been getting more unsafe by the day." He explained, I knew of the two teams but this The Exiled had me confused, I had never heard of them before.

"The Exiled?" I questioned, dad looking like he also wanted to know more about them.

"They're a criminal gang of sorts, while they don't do major things like rape and drug trafficking, they occasionally murder and rob places to get what they want, even then the people that they murder are usually people you don't want to meet at night." He paused.

"In some ways they are even being supported for taking out murderers and rapists, that is why they can get away with most of the robberies they commit." He finished as he looked at the clock, showing it was almost nine.

Standing up he spoke again. "Anyway I've got some business to deal with, if you want to travel with me I'll leave in three days, thank you for inviting me to dinner." He finished leaving house, going into the night.

Looking back at the table I saw Ryvern's mum looking at me with a slight smirk. "What?" I asked.

"He likes you, or at the very least enjoys your company, he hasn't offered anything like that to anyone else before." She said now making my parents smirk as well.

Blushing slightly I left for my room, hopefully they wouldn't do something silly while I wasn't there.

Though it wasn't as though he was horrible or anything, I wonder what is under his mask. Blushing at the current train of thoughts that were running through my mind I decided to head to bed.

Maybe some sleep would help clear my mind. Though one thought remaining, did I want that to clear it.

-o0o-

**(Ryvern POV)**

Leaving the Professor's home I went into the forest. There I would meet my emissary that would relay my orders until I could visit in person.

I sighed if I left them too long they some how transformed into idiots. The latest was planning an operation against the cops that had started rallying support against us.

That would only prove them right and set us back months.

Finally reaching the meeting point I found him looking around looking where someone might appear from.

"Emissary." I stated the figure snapping to attention.

"Tell the others that I will meet with them in a week, and cease all planning against anyone that doesn't support us, leave that to me." I paused as the emissary took notes.

"Increase recruitment and double check all potential targets, get together a science division and increase quality of our bases." I finished as he finished taking notes.

"Good, may the forgotten rise." I said as the emissary spoke up for the first time.

"May the forgotten rise." He said before disappearing into the forest.

Leaving me alone in the forest my red lights from my mask casting a eerie glow around the clearing. We would rise, against those that forgot us.

* * *

**So I hope this wasn't horrible, anyone that just puts this story down will be ignored and blocked if really annoying.**

**Constructed criticism is appreciated but in the right way.**

**Anyway please leave suggestions for future chapters and reviews.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	3. Ch 2 The Journey Begins

**So I decided to update this story hope people like it still. This will follow the game more than anything else and yeah.**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

**(May POV)**

Three days had gone by quickly though through all of them I barely saw Ryvern anywhere, even when I went to his house to ask his mother where he was, she didn't even know.

It was the last moment to decide whether or not I was going to travel with him, from what he said when he was over for dinner it would probably be best if it was as dangerous as he claimed.

Considering it for a few more moments before finally coming to a decision. I would travel with him.

Heading to the entrance of Route 101 I found him waiting, leaning against a post, hard to tell if he had his eyes closed because of his mask, but it certainly seemed as if he did.

"Ryvern?" I called not wanting to startle him or something.

"So you came, you're joining me then?" He asked as I nodded to which he sighed slightly.

"Well let's go, you don't want to be caught out alone at night." He said as she fell in step with him, on our way to Oldale town before we could continue onto Petalburg.

Walking through the route it was quite peaceful, not many people around this route.

"So... What do you do for fun?" I asked trying to break the silence that had fallen upon us.

"Drawing, training not much else." He said not mincing any words that's for sure.

"What about you?" He asked sounding a little awkward about it though.

"Umm, playing with Pokemon, helping my dad, pretty much anything." I answered as I thought of something.

"Is Reaper your only pokemon?" I asked wondering if he had any others.

"No, I have my elite team that I use for fighting the champions and other tough trainers, haven't had to use them in a while though so..." He trailed surprising me at how strong a team he said he had.

"Why don't you use them?" I asked surprised he was just using a Duskull.

"I am sort of, Reaper here is part of it, he just hasn't wanted to evolve or leave me so I just travel with him." He responded, this conversation taking up enough time to get to Oldale town.

"Want to stay the night or try and get through to Petalburg city?" He asked, as much as I wanted to get there, I wanted to spend a little time catching some new pokemon and train my torchic.

"I want to try and gather some information on the pokemon we passed by on route 101 and to train torchic a little bit." I responded hoping he wouldn't get annoyed at that.

"Okay, I have some business to take care of here, whatever you do, don't leave the city bounds without me if it is past nine." He said leaving no room for argument.

Nodding he said. "Good, here take this and my number if something does happen to call me or press this and I will come and help." He said handing me a little device with a button before walking off, people giving him a wide berth as he neared them.

As they did he stopped slightly before sighing softly and continuing on his way.

Watching him for a little longer before turning back to where they came from and pulled out my torchic's pokeball and pokedex and went to find pokemon to fill it up and train my little torchic which I had to think of a name to still.

-o0o-

Once I had found a good spot I released torchic. "Okay torchic, let's practice your speed." I said as he nodded his head, and began running back and forth between some trees, trying to get to either one of them faster and faster, increasing his speed and endurance.

Looking around I noticed a couple of Zigzagoons playing around with each other, rolling and flipping.

Holding out my pokedex I started recording them while gathering information. Soon after a pair of weedles appear, changing my focus to them, this continued. Before I knew it, it was getting close to nine, Ryvern said not to stay out after then didn't he. I thought to myself as I recalled torchic who was exhausted after running for so long.

Hurrying back to the town I didn't notice when two people in blue pirate themed clothes appeared in front of me, making me take a step back.

"Alright kid, give us your pokemon and money and you might live to see another day." He said brandishing a knife towards me. Knowing this was what Ryvern was talking about I pressed the button, the grunts that looked like Team Aqua didn't look like they would let me make a phone call.

"I don't have any leave me alone." I said, hoping that would be enough, for them to let me go.

"Ah, if that's true then we will need some compensation for wasting our time then, your a pretty nice looking girl, so what will it be, the easy or hard way?" He asked, holding his knife up to my throat as he approached, his friend joining him on the other side of me.

Forcing me on my knees, holding my hair roughly making me start to cry, his friend started undoing his pants.

Before anything else could happen a thud and a growl could be heard, making the grunts freeze what they were doing, grabbing their pokemon.

Looking around they soon noticed a pokemon that I had never seen before. It reminded me or Ryvern a little, it had a head that looked like a gas mask with white eyes, was all black, had two bat like wings and a tail with a sharp, spear-like tip.

Growling again it attacked, rushing forward, scratching at them with its forelegs.

Dodging as best they could, they released their pokemon, just a couple of poochyenas. "Bite that thing." They ordered as the unknown pokemon backed off slightly.

Dodging the bite attacks it then... opened its mouth, it looked like it was supposed to be stitched shut but could still be opened, with an eerie white glow.

And it Spoke... "Forfeit." and with that a ball of white energy appeared in its mouth, shooting out several balls at the grunts and their pokemon.

Reducing them to nothingness, not a single thing remained except a flickering wisp, the thing walked up to it and ate it, white lines appearing on its body. Looking at where the grunts were previously for a couple of seconds it then turned it's attention to me.

Walking closer to me as I tried crawling backwards.

"Please don't hurt me." I cried, not wanting to die yet.

It just kept walking forward, I just kept crawling backwards until my back hit a tree.

"Please." I cried again as it finally stopped walking forward.

"May..." It said startling me. "You shouldn't be afraid of me, I saved you." It said again, making me take a stab in the dark at what it was.

"Ryvern..." I asked ceasing my crying.

For a second nothing happened before it started to change, taking on a more human-like shape, before finally morphing into Ryvern, though his previously red eyes now white though.

"Hello May, I told you I would save you." He answered as I could just stare in shock.

"Now you just think I really am a monster." He said sadly, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted jumping up from my shock and ran to him and hugged him shocking him.

"That was so cool, and you saved me... thank you." I said as he just stood there awkwardly as I continued to hug him.

"Do you want... you know to let go?" He asked making me blush as I realised I was still hugging him.

"So what was that, that you just did there?" I asked as we walked to the pokemon centre to get some sleep.

"Wait till we get to a room, then I'll explain." He responded as we walked in silence.

-o0o-

Now we were in a room in the pokemon centre blushing, the reason for that being that there were only rooms with a single bed in them.

"Now you wanted to know how I could do what I did earlier?" He asked sitting on the couch that was also in the room-clearing some of the nervousness I was feeling being in the same room.

"Yes." I said simply as he sighed.

"It has to do with that accident that made me want to wear what I am." He started gesturing to his current clothes.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for my brother and his organisation. They had an experimental procedure that could save me but it wasn't that great of a chance." He paused sighing taking his glove off, revealing his scarred hand again.

"It worked, but it had a side effect, that made them think they lost me, my brother thinks I'm dead, in my place that creature you saw."

"The procedure was trying to combine pokemon DNA that would heal me and make me stronger... And it did but it also mutated my body making me that thing." He finished making look at him in shock.

Looking at him for a few minutes before finally asking. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much, now we should get some sleep, you need to be rested in case we run into anything on our way to Petalburg." He said transforming again into his pokemon form and curling up on the couch like a cat.

Sensing my questioning look he responded not opening his eye. "This is more comfortable to sleep as, and no I can't be caught in a pokeball, the human DNA I have stopped it." He answered something I hadn't thought about.

"Okay, that's good... Goodnight." I answered heading to bed, exhausted by today's events and close calls.

-o0o-

**(Ryvern POV)**

After making sure she was asleep I got up and jumped out the window. Heading to a building that was quite well hidden.

"The Exiled Rise!" I shouted, sitting in a throne that was at one end of the meeting hall. Within moments the sound of running feet could be heard the once empty hall now full of people, changing back into my human form I greeted them.

"The Exiled, I'm sorry I had to cut short our meeting earlier but something came up, we can now resume our meeting, we have to stop those that are trying to make us look like the bad guys if they succeed we will have to become what they fear." I said as I got nods of agreement, we had tried being the good guys but if that didn't get what we needed to be done then we would have to change our methods.

"Infiltrate the cops precinct and see if you can find any dirt on them that shows them having some relation towards team aqua or is supporting them instead." I ordered as a few people nodded and left, to do just that.

"How are our other facilities doing?" I asked as this facilities chief scientist appeared in front of me.

"They should be able to resist much stronger pokemon and human attacks." He answered making me happier.

"And our progress in technology?" I asked we had to keep up with Team aqua who was now starting to arm their grunts with weapons instead of just their pokemon.

"We should have the first functional prototype armour in a month." He replied making me smile, not that anyone could see it through.

"Good, good and our informant?"

"Hasn't been discovered and is providing a reliable amount of information."

"Excellent, I'm going on that journey I talked about, so I will be touring our facilities when I become the champion I will make our activities legal and show the region that we are the good guys." I promised to get cheers.

"May the forgotten rise." I said in a sinister tone.

"May the forgotten rise!" They yelled back as I nodded.

With that, I stood up from my throne and transformed back into my pokemon form and headed back to the pokemon centre.

Ready to continue my journey to become the champion.

* * *

**Okay that's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please leave any suggestions for future chapters.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
